


Angels Are Watching Over You

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak





	Angels Are Watching Over You

Dean moved slowly in the bed keeping his eyes closed wanting to not waking up already. He had a funny headache and his mouth tasted like whiskey and beer. He turned around to find a more comfortable position as he opened his eyes. He found Cas lying on his stomach, arms hugging the pillow under his head, eyes wide shut. He was profoundly sleeping until Dean started to yell.

"Cas! What the hell, man?" He said as he sat in the bed.

Cas opened his eyes with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" He answered confused.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!" He yelled.

Cas seemed to understand what was happening.

"Dean." He made a pause. "We're in my room."

Dean took a look around to discover that Cas was saying the truth. The lack of weapons in the wall was the first evidence. He looked at Cas noticing his bare torso, a delicate curve on his lower back, the rest covered in blankets. Dean rubbed his temples trying to remember what had happened the previous night.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked concerned.

"Cas. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No!"

Cas let out a heavy sigh.

"You came here at like 3 in the morning claiming that you couldn't sleep, that you would feel safer if you spent the night here." He yawned lightly. "You were quite drunk."

"Yeah, I can feel that." He was quiet for a moment. "That I would feel safer? Did I say that?"

"Well, it's November 2nd. I can't blame you."

Dean lowered his head. Fucking November 2nd. He stayed in silent for a minute. Cas was really worried at that moment.

"Dean-"

"Did we-" He cut him off. "Did we make something else?"

Cas frowned again.

"Something else like what?"

"Just- just answer the question."

"No, Dean. You fell asleep almost immediately after that. What else we could have done?"

"Nothing. Just- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok, Dean."

Cas smiled at him and Dean answered the smile back then he stood up finding his t-shirt on the floor and he put it on. He made his way to the door but before open it he turned around.

"Hey, Cas."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Sam about this, ok? Don't tell him what I said to you last night."

"Sure, Dean."

He swallowed and then he opened the door.

"And, Cas?"

He turned around again to find Castiel's sleepy gaze. He couldn't help himself and he let out a smile.  _That_ smile that only Cas could put on his face. 

"Thank you."

Cas smiled at him but didn't say anything else. Dean stepped out of the room and made his way to his own.


End file.
